charmfarmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ginger Ballad
Return to ➽ ➽ Timed Event Quests ---- Begin= *Maintenance will begin around 6:50AM Thursday Morning EDT. *Followed by a New 12 part Timed Adventure! *For Tips visit page: Charm Farm News SummerBarG1.png|Summer Bar SamovarCeremonyG1.png|Samovar Ceremony |-|Ginger Ballad= GB 1 of 12.PNG GB 2 of 12.PNG GB 3 of 12.PNG GB 4 of 12.PNG GB 5 of 12.PNG GB 6 of 12.PNG GB 7 of 12.PNG GB 8 of 12.PNG GB 9 of 12.PNG GB 10 of 12.PNG GB 11 of 12.PNG GB 12 of 12.PNG Ginger Ballad 1/12 *Enchant (3) Houses *Find (2) Summer Cookies by collecting from your Houses (gifts count, too) *Find (1) Ginger by digging up weeds in your farm or your neighbors. Neighborly clicks on weeds count too.(Only weeds drop giniger!!! Not rocks, trees or seasonal items.) Ginger Ballad 2/12 *Place a Samovar Ceremony on your farm *Collect from the Samovar Ceremony (1) time (Don't forget to enchant for shorter timers and increased payout) *Grow Ginger Root in your garden plots from the Ginger drops samovar P1.PNG samovar ceremony store.PNG Ginger Ballad 3/12 *Build a Summer Bar (See the Summer Bar Build tab for details) from your inventory *Collect from the Summer Bar (1) time *Find Summer Cookies by collecting oh Houses or by receiving gifts from Neighbors Ginger Ballad 4/12 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Craft (1) Ginger Drink in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Summer Bar to Level 2 (See the Summer Bar Build tab for details) Ginger Ballad 5/12 *Give (10) Neighbors the gift of Magic Dust *Find (10) Summer Cookies in Shmoo Houses or get them as gifts *Find (10) Ginger by digging up weed at home or at a Neighbor's farm Ginger Ballad 6/12 *Grow (15) Ginger Root in your garden plots *Craft (8) Ginger Drinks in the Wonder Workshop *Upgrade the Summer Bar to Level 3 (See the Summer Bar Build tab for details) NOTE: Ginger Ballad 6/12 triggers 2 Quests: Ginger Ballad 7/12 and Summer Flock 1/4 (an xp level 32 or higher quest set) Ginger Ballad 7/12 *Gift Summer Cookies to Neighbors (15) times *Sell (3) Strange Compounds in your Neighbor's Market *Collect (7) Warm Mugs from the Samovar Ceremony (enchant!) Ginger Ballad 8/12 *Find (12) Ginger by digging up weeds at home or at a Neighbor's farm *Find (20) Summer Cookies by collecting from houses or receiving gifts *Feed Pigflies (10) times Ginger Ballad 9/12 *Collect from the Samovar Ceremony (10) times *Enchant (8) Houses *Upgrade the Summer Bar to Level 4 (See the Summer Bar Build tab for details) Ginger Ballad 10/12 *Get (20) Gifts from your Neighbors *Harvest (20) Ginger Root *Sell (6) Bricks in YOUR Market Ginger Ballad 11/12 *Find (20) Ginger at your Neighbors' Farms by digging weeds *Gift (25) Summer Cookies to your Neighbors *Craft (15) Ginger Drinks in the Wonder Workshop Ginger Ballad 12/12 *Collect from the Samovar Ceremony (20) times *Sell (3) Poison in your Neighbor's Market *Upgrade the Summer Bar to Level 5 (See the Summer Bar Build tab for details) NOTE: Ginger and Cookie drops continue after completion of 12/12, if you still have the Summer Flock quests to complete. Also, the Summer Bar continues to drop the Summer Collection items and Geese. |-|Summer Bar Build= |-|Summer Flock= NOTE: This quest is available for players of level 32 or higher Summer Flock 1 of 4.PNG Summer Flock 2 of 4.PNG Summer Flock 3 of 4.PNG Summer Flock 4 of 4.PNG Summer Flock 1/4 *Have a Wonder Workshop *Create a Black Goose in the Wonder Workshop *Get a Black Goose by collecting from the Summer Bar (If you do this first, the black goose will count towards both the 2nd and 3rd task) Summer Flock 2/4 *Feed your White Geese (12) times *Feed your Black Geese (12) times *Sell the Geese to get (10) Quills (1 for white and 2 for black) Summer Flock 3/4 *Feed your Black Geese (40) times *Have your neighbors feed your White Geese (25) times *Sell the Geese to get (25) Quills (1 for white and 2 for black) Summer Flock 4/4 *Feed your White Geese (60) times *Have your Neighbors feed your Black Geese (40) times *Sell the Geese to get (55) Quills (1 for white and 2 for black) |-|Optional! Ecologist's Routine= Ecologist's Routine 1 of 2.PNG Ecologist's Routine 2 of 2.PNG This is an option crossover quest with Nevosoft's Eco Farm game. You are not required to do this quest, but you will get some bonus cookies and ginger if you do. Ecologist's Routine 1/2 *Clear (12) Weeds from your farm *Sell (3) Carpenter Kits *Reach Level 5 in Eco Farm. (Use the button on the quest to enter the other game and refresh your CF game when you have reached your level goal) Ecologist's Routine 2/2 *Sell (5) Bricks at a Neighbor's Market *Have your Neighbor feed your Pigflies (12) times *Reach Level 9 in Eco Farm. Category:Timed Event Quests